Dragon Moon
by SirenDestiny25
Summary: Voldemort is defeated, the order had few casualties and Sirius Black has been cleared of all his charges. What happens when this chain of events turns one witch's life, upside down? Well, you're about to find out.


_A/N: Hey there. This is my first fanfic on this site. This is a Draco/Luna with a few mentions of a Remus/OC. In this story, Voldemort was defeated in Harry's sixth year. Dumbledore isn't dead, Sirius didn't fall through the veil and was cleared of all charges by now and anyone who died in the sixth and seventh books isn't dead either. Draco is going to be a little OOC because he's trying to turn over a new leaf now that the war is over, Luna will also be OOC. This story is taking place in the trio and Draco's seventh year, Luna and Ginny's sixth. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and Remus and Tonks are just dating, not married…DON'T HURT ME!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and twisting them a bit and I am in no way making money off of them. I do however own the plot of the story and the Original Characters but alas, I am not making any money for them. Any who…ON WITH THE STORY!!_

**Dragon Moon**

_**Chapter 1: The Secret**_

_Summer went on in the same fashion that they always have, my father and I going off on adventures in hopes of finding Mythological creatures of the wizarding world. What my friends have never known is that I truly don't believe in all of the creatures that I babble on about. I'm a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake, I do have a brain. But this is how Xenophilius, my father, and I spend our holiday vacations together, never the less. He became obsessed with it all when mother died in that accident when I was nine. I miss her and know that if she had lived, he wouldn't be like this._

_Something else that my friends know about me is that I have tattoos. Yes, tattoos; two of them to be exact. I use glamours and my clothes to cover them until I can think of a way to tell everyone about them. I got them as one of my 'acts of rebellion' and unlike most teenagers that regret their rebellious acts hours, days, weeks, months, hell even years later; I don't regret mine in the least. I remember the first time my father saw my tattoos. He had a Hippogriff. Actually that is the understatement of the century. He had a whole herd of them. I was grounded for the whole summer and was forced to stay home by myself, not allowed to do anything but my summer school work, while he went off around the world in search of his creatures._

_It has been a year since then and I, Luna Lovegood, will turn 16 tomorrow. I knew something big was going to happen, I could feel it but I had no idea what it could be. In all honesty, I've always enjoyed my birthday; Summer slowly beginning to turn into fall, the leaves very slowly beginning to change color, the winds and temperatures becoming cooler. August, October and December will always be my favorite months. October was when fall was in full swing and December with its snow and ice. _

_Well, it's late and should really turn in. Until I write again, my friend._

And with that, I closed my journal and put it in my warded drawer. It was almost midnight. I had promised father I would have an early breakfast with him so that I could go to the burrow and spend my birthday with my friends this year. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I stood from my vintage desk and stretched, my oversized sapphire t-shirt that had the words 'Ravenclaw's Pride and Joy' across the front with the house's crest below the words, ridding up a bit, reveal a bit of my stomach beneath it and above my low rising bronze pajama bottoms.

After stretching and cracking my back a bit, I made my way to my bed but not without looking out the window at the full moon. I gave a silent prayer to Professor Lupin before crawling onto my bed, pulling the covers above my head and falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I groaned and grumble as I felt someone trying to shake me awake.

"Come on, Lovebug. Get up or we won't have much time together before you leave your old man for the day. Come on." I felt my father pull my covers off me, which only caused me to groan even louder and quickly cover my head with my pillow to block out the sun.

"Five more minutes."

"No, my dear. It's time to get up." He took my pillow away from my vice grip with some difficulty. I grumble as I sat up, not hearing my father's complete gasp of shock and surprise. At hearing a thud, I looked to my left to see him on the floor, I rubber my eyes, yawning.

"What's the matter, Papa?" He just kept staring at me, shaking his head and moving back from me on my floor.

"No! No, not now! Why Merlin?! Why must you take the last time I have left in this world, why damn you!!"

I couldn't help but stare at him in wide eyed shock, "Papa, what are you talking about? What's the matter?"

At this point I was already standing and slowly making my way to my frantic and clearly upset father when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my left and right into the mirror of my vintage vanity. Tilting my head to the right in slight confusion, I slowly moved towards my vanity.

Staring back at me was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her hair pitch black and darker than the night sky is pin straight, stopping just below her shoulders and looked silky to the touch. Her skin bordered alabaster pale and very lightly fair and was completely flawless. Her lips, much unlike my own were full and as Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, would say; were made of long hours of snogging. Her almond shaped blue-green eyes held a dreamy look to them yet they also looked confused.

Slowly, I raised my hand and reached at to the girl. I soon realized that the girl mimicked my motions, seeing as she was in my mirror. The look on the face went from confusion to realization to hurt and then finally anger. I turned, staring the grown man in my room down.

"WHAT is going ON?! Why in Merlin's name do I look like this?! Is this some kind of prank you're trying to pull, Papa, because this isn't at all funny?!" I have never been one to lose my temper. I'm always soft-spoken and calm but I just couldn't beat my fury, rage and anger down for once. I wanted to know what was going on with me, and I wanted to know now.

He looked away from me, seemingly ashamed, "I believe, Luna, that the time has come that I tell you the truth."

"What truth? What are you talking about, Papa?"

"First of all, I'm not your father. I never have been and I never will be." All I could do was stare at him in disbelief.

"This isn't funny, Papa. Of course you're my father. You have been since I was born."

"No, Luna. I'm not your father, and your mother wasn't your real mother. We're your Godparents. We took you in to protect you and keep you safe for your mother and father."

The tension in the room was high as silence reined over us for several long minutes. I sat down at my desk chair that was covalently nearby, staring off into space. He wasn't my father and the woman I saw die in that accident all those years ago wasn't my mother. If this was all true, then,

"Who are my real parents? Why did I need to be protected?"

"We were to protect you from Muggles and people of our kind that don't take too kindly to your father's kind."

"What do you mean 'my father's kind'?"

"Your father is…" I watched him swallow hard and look very nervous. I waited as patiently as I could for him to answer my question, "Well, he's a werewolf."

"A werewolf…I can understand their need to want to possibly protect me from himself since the Wolfsbane potion isn't widely known and is hard to come by unless someone very skilled in potions makes it. But why," I stopped and really thought about it. Depending on the area we may have lived in when I was born, I could understand their fears of Muggles. They, like many Wizards and Witches, saw werewolves as nothing more than mindless and blood thirsty monsters.

"Your parents loved you very much, Luna. Your mother was beside herself when she gave you up to us. She begged us to hide you. She put a very powerful spell on you to hide your looks from the world, your magic signature from the Ministry and your familiar scent from your father." He watched me carefully.

"She didn't want you to be found until Voldemort was defeated. She knew he would have tried to use you to bring werewolves over to his side like he was using Fenrir Greyback. Most werewolves are sympathetic to children of their own kind, whether they are born a werewolf or not. She made the spell so that the magic would wear off when you became of age. Your mother mentioned something about the spell possibly wearing off before then. I didn't remember that detail until now. 'The first birthday after You-Know-Who's defeat will cause the spell to fall if he is defeated before she is of age.'"

I looked at him at this point. He was watching me intently as if asking me for forgiveness for lying to me for all these years and that it was just to keep me safe.

"I understand your reasoning for keeping this from me and I forgive you." He looked relieved to hear that," However that still doesn't tell me who my real parents are."

He looked nervous again. He stood and motioned me to follow him. I followed him to the library where he pulled a very old book off the shelf; I quickly recognized it as Willow Lovegood's photo album. He pulled a photo out, holding it out to me. I took it from him with shaky hands, staring at the beautiful woman staring back at me, blinking and smiling shyly before going back to her original position. She looked to be in a field that seemed familiar.

"That was taken in the field a few miles from Hogsmeade about four years ago. It was sent to us through the Owl Post. That and a very short letter saying, 'Give her my love and this photo when it's time'. Your mother's name is Mitsuki Greyson. In all honesty, I don't know if your mother is still alive. That letter and this photo was the first time we had heard from her since she gave you to us."

"She's beautiful."

"You look so much like her, Luna. Except your eye color, your height and your cheeks. You got those from your father."

"Is Luna even really my name?" My eyes never leaving my mother's photo.

"Yes, it is. It was the only thing of your past your mother agreed with us to keep the same. We just changed your middle and last name. Your real middle name is Sorcha, not Destiny."

"So, my name is Luna Sorcha Greyson?"

"Well, no."

I looked at him for the first time since he gave me my mother's photo. "But you said-"

"Your mother changed her name back to her maiden name after faking her own death, my dear," He ignored my wide eyed shock as he continued, "She did this so your father wouldn't come looking for either of you. I believe you lived with your father at Hogwarts for an entire year right under his nose without him realizing it."

I raised my brow at this, "We've never had a werewolf teach at Hogwarts."

"Oh really…not a single one?"

That was when I realized my mistake. We did have at least one werewolf teach at Hogwarts. He had been there my second year and had been in my opinion the best DADA professor we had ever had. "Professor Lupin…is a werewolf." Then what we had been saying clicked, "Remus Lupin is my father?!"

"There we go, now you're using that Ravenclaw brain of yours, Luna."

I heard the Grandfather clock in the corner toll. The both of us jumped and looked at the clock. It was noon. I was supposed to be at the Burrow thirty minutes ago.

"What am I going to do? I can't go to the Burrow looking like this."

"Of course you can. They're your friends and they'll accept you, new appearance and all."

"But Remus will be there! How am I supposed to explain to him that I'm his long lost daughter?"

"Willow and your mother thought of that." I watched him walk over to his desk that overlooked the back garden and pull out an envelope with Remus' name on it. I took it as he handed it out to me, "Give this to him. It's from your mother."

I looked at the handwriting on the envelope; it was very neat and elegant. Silently I went back to my room. I put the letter on my desk and went about my room to get clothes to change into. After laying my outfit out on my bed I slipped into the bathroom, took a very quick shower and dried my hair with a muggle hairdryer since I couldn't magic outside of school yet.

I ran back into my room, throwing on the white silk lingerie set that Ginny got me for my birthday last year, barely noticing that the bra barely fit and that I was toppling out of it. Sighing, I just shook my head.

"I guess Ginny is going to have to have to go shopping with me before we go back to Hogwarts."

I grabbed my sapphire colored tank top and carefully pulled it on over my head. It had straps that were at least an inch wide on covered my back and couldn't see the tattoos I had there and it had a deep V in the front that was supposed to show off the cleavage that I had never had before. Let's just say that I was finally giving the shirt the purpose it was supposed to have because there was now defiantly a chest to show off now.

Grumbling to myself about my new found body and how my shirt didn't cover me anymore since it stopped just below my belly button, I grabbed my jean skirt and pulled it on. I groaned at how short my skirt was now. It used to stop in the middle of my knees, now it stopped just below my mid-thighs. I looked at my alarm clock on my night stand and saw that it now said twelve-thirty. I was a full hour late for my party at the Burrow so I literally had no time to see if I could find anything that would fit me the way I was used to my clothes fitting.

I scrambled over to my bed and pulled my black high top converse all stars that, oddly enough, Draco Malfoy, had gotten me as a peace offering between us, and quickly laced them up. Running to my closet I grabbed my baby blue fashion scarf and wrapped it around my neck loosely and went over to my vanity. I put in the pair of large solid white gold earrings that Draco also got me and put on my charcoal black eyeliner, my pitch black mascara, and nude colored lip gloss that I had started to wear after the war ended.

After pulling my now shoulder length black hair back and quickly braiding it by myself the old fashioned way, I ran over to grab the envelope and made to run out my door when I my reflection in my floor length mirror caught my eye. I stopped to look at myself. Wow, the real me is beautiful and Xeno was right, I do look like my Mum. After shaking my head, I stuffed the envelope in the back pocket of my skirt and ran down into the kitchen where our floo network fireplace was.

Xeno was standing in the kitchen, waiting for me with the jar of floo powder in his arms. After a quick hug I activated the fireplace before taking a handful of floo powder, "Good luck, Luna."

"Thanks, I think I'm going to need it." I stepped into the fireplace, "The Burrow!" As I threw the powder, feeling like I was in a drain. After a few minutes I felt myself being thrown out and into someone's kitchen.

"I hate the floo network." I stood and started to wipe the soot off of me, hearing footsteps behind me as someone called out and approached me, recognizing Ginny's voice right away.

"Luna! Finally, we were all starting to-" She stops dead in her tracks, staring at me like a fish out of water, "L-Luna?! Is that really you?!"

I blushed and gave her a wolfish smile that would have made Remus very proud. Her eyes widened even more at the way I smiled. Just then, I heard more footsteps and another voice call out to Ginny and I.

"Ginny, who are you talking to?"

_A/N: Slight cliffhanger. So what do you guess think of the story so far? Please, review. _


End file.
